Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: Lovino Vargas was a demon in love with an angel. Unfortunately for that angel, he was in love with him too.


**Based off an RP (that we never actually finished… so I did)**

 **Characters: Romano, Prussia, Canada, Germany, 2p!Prussia, nyo!Germany, 2p!Fem!Romano, 2p!Romano, nyo!Romania.**

* * *

Lovino Vargas was in Hell, literally. He was a demon after all. He could remember how he got there, killing his brother's boyfriend in cold blood. But that didn't matter to him. He was more focused on someone else entirely.

He checked to see if the coast was clear and flew up to heaven until he found what he was looking for. A young angel, with white hair and red eyes that looked more like Lovino's own. An albino in his human life. Lovino knew him then too, but it was a while before he remembered who he was.

The man, Gilbert, was sitting on a cloud looking out at the human world. Lovino say down next to him, pulling his dark wings around himself.

"Why is it," Gilbert said. "That you always show up where it would be the most unawesome for you to be?"

Lovino smirked and crawled into his lap. "I'd reckon that anywhere that you are would be 'awesome' dammit. You seem to be convinced you are, anyway."

"You're a demon." He stated.

"So? I do want I want, potato stronzo!" He leaned in and kissed the angel's lips, running his hand's through the fair hair.

Gilbert pulled back. "You tainted my lips. How will I ever explain this to the archangels?" He questioned playfully.

Lovino looked at him. "Well, maybe if you didn't get yourself in such deep shit you wouldn't have to, idiot."

"You are the one to blame." He chuckled. "Maybe If you stopped coming around and trying to seduce me, I would be a better angel."

"It's not like you don't like it, dammit." He purred into the other's neck, smirking to himself.

He nodded his head. "True. But if I get my wings ripped off it's all on you."

"Dutifully noted." Lovino said back, pulling the other one back in for another kiss. The angel's lips were so soft. Gilbert kissed back for a few seconds. He pulled back and winked at the demon. Lovino got off his lap and dragged him off the cloud.

"Where are we going?" Lovino's eyes glittered with mischief and he shot Gilbert a devious look as he pulled the two into the mortal world. "Uh… Lovi? I'm not allowed to leave heaven."

Lovino sneered, ignoring the nickname 'Lovi'. "Rules are meant for breaking." He was a demon. It was practically second nature to him.

Gilbert just stared at him like he was crazy. "Rules and discipline keep the world turning."

"You sound like that Roderich guy you're always complaining about."

"You're right." Gilbert said, visibly cringing. Lovino laughed. "Fine! But if we get caught I'm saying I was kidnapped."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "We won't get caught, idiot."

Gilbert wasn't convinced. "You say that now…."

"We won't!" Lovino said confidently as he dragged him through the mortal world. Gilbert sighed. This was not going to end awesomely.

Gilbert put a disguise on them to keep the humans and the other supernaturals from seeing them. Lovino could get in potentially just as much trouble as Gilbert, not for being on the mortal ground, but for fraternizing with an angel.

Lovino rolled his red eyes—hazel when he was human— and wrapped one of the angel's arms around him and snuggled into his warmth as they walked. Gilbert tucked his wings away and pulled Lovino closer to him. They walked through a random street. Lovino watched Gilbert's face as he looked around. He hid his smile. It was obvious the Gilbert hadn't been in the mortal world for a while. His eyes were wide, taking in everything.

* * *

They walked in silence, until Gilbert spoke up. "Lovi? What was that made you start stalking me?" Lovino was annoyed. They had promised they would never speak of how they met again.

"I... I just... I got bored one day in Hell, so I went to Heaven. Your eyes pulled me in immediately." Really it was a risky move to just go there out of boredom, but Lovino liked taking his chances. Lovino had been captivated by such a demonically-seen eye color on such a pure soul.

"My eyes are pretty awesome. Like the rest of me!" Lovino rolled his eyes. Of course. Gilbert chuckled at his lover's reaction.

* * *

Lovino entered Hell a few hours later with a dreamy look on his normally stern and angry looking face. He was practically tackled by the Romanian girl that was his best friend. Vladimira Lupei. Lovino smiled and hugged her. His brother had gone to heaven, so she was practically his sister.

She pulled back. "Where the fuck have you been!?"

"Just somewhere." _Lie…_

She smirked at him. "You're in love aren't you?"

"Of course not."

"Don't lie! Is it…Karen? You know how cute she is!"

"No. Karen is loco." Lovino rolled his eyes. _If only she knew…_

Vladimirasighed. "Hmm...Who else would you like? I know I'm pretty cute" She teased, flipping her hair back.

Lovino was appalled. "You? You're practically my sister!"

"I'm only teasing!" Lovino rolled his eyes.

Lovino hadn't even noticed that there was another person in the room until she said. "Come on Mattie! Come meet my little 'brother.'" She giggled. A boy moved forward, wincing as he did so.

Lovino realized that he was an angel. He blinked. "How could you bring one of them here!"

"O-one of what?" She was getting better at lying, he'd give her that. The boy looked away, apparently thinking that Lovino was going to smite him or something.

"You're so stupid! Do realize how much trouble you could get both you _and_ him into?"

"Pfft, we're fine! He's fallen!"

"Fallen?" Lovino tasted the word.

"Don't worry Mattie! If he hurts you, he'll have my sword up his Italian ass!" She laughed and looked at Lovino and nodded. "Fallen." Lovino was offended by the notion that he would think to hurt this boy. He looked fragile enough on his own.

The boy nodded, "My wings are my proof..."

Lovino stepped forward. "Can I see them?"

Vladimira consoled the boy. "He won't hurt you… I won't let him!" The boy bit his lip and started unfolding his wings, wincing now and again. His wings were a mess. Some of the feathers were singed off and Lovino could see the bone through parts of it. All the way around them he could see flesh. It almost made him throw up. "Be nice to him."Vladimira spat. The fallen angel looked down and sighed, Vladimira hugged him.

Lovino realized too late that his disgusted look could be seen the wrong way. "I'm sorry." Lovino said. "It's just... _what_ did they do to you?"

"My wings were set alight... I can't use them anymore. I can't return."

Lovino looked at them. "I'm Lovino." He said stupidly.

"Matthew, nice to meet you."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Vladimira?"

"Yes Lovi?"

"I'm in love with an angel."

"You bitch at me for bringing an angel here and YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ONE?!"

"I've never brought him here!"

"You're in love with an angel!" She muttered. "And so am I."

Lovino rolled his eyes and walked out, going into his bedroom. The two shared a house in Hell, but they had different rooms.

* * *

The next day, he was sneaking back up to find Gilbert, but was distracted when something landed on his back while he was flying. His heart leaped in his chest, and then he realized that it was just the albino. He sighed in relief. The idiot must have fallen of a cloud while sleeping.

He carried him to hell, a bit nervous. What if they got caught? Lovino felt Gilbert nuzzling into his feathers. He blushed. Lovino entered his house he shared with Vladimira and laid Gilbert down on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair.

Lovino looked at him. It had taken him awhile after looking into Gilbert's red not-demon eyes that he realized that he had known him when he was alive. He was still afraid that Gil was going to figure out who he was. It might have been a long time ago, but Gilbert would hate him forever. Lovino knew he would if he was in that position. Lovino kissed his cheek. "Mi dispiace."

Gilbert peaked open an eye. "Lovi?"

"Gilbert, you bastard." He said.

He sat up with a yawn. "What're you doing here?"

"Gil... look around and look at where you are before you say stupid shit."

Doing as he was told, he groaned. "What am I doing here?" Hell was probably worse than the human world, but Lovino was reckless. Dauntless. Insane. _Murderer…_

"Were you sleeping on a cloud, you idiot?"

"Ja. Duh! The most awesome spot for a nap is on a cloud."

"Well, you landed on me."

"Oh! You had come to stalk me some more." He smirked.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Not a chance, idiot." He crawled onto the bed and cuddled up to Gilbert's body.

Gilbert smiled and wrapped his arms around Lovi to pull him closer. Lovino turned on top of him and straddled him. He kissed him.

Gilbert pulled back. "You keep kissing me and I'll be stripped off my wings." He leaned back in, either way. Lovino moaned and kissed him deeper. Gilbert moved his hands from below the angel's wings to his ass. Lovino moaned and licked the angel's lips, begging for entrance. Gilbert opened up instantly. Lovino let Gilbert have dominance, figuring it would be more interesting. He spun them around so he was on the bottom.

Lovino thought he heard his sister coming, but decided otherwise. When Gilbert moaned, he did too. "Touch me you bastard!" His hands were tangled in his hair.

Suddenly… "Surprise, motha fuckas!" Lovino pushed Gilbert off of him, knocking the angel onto the bed, while screaming like a little girl.

Another voice yelled. ""WHAT THE FUCK!" The person began coughing, in a way that suggested they didn't speak up much. It wasn't the Matthew guy… Lovino knew that.

"I fucking love your scream Lovi!" Vladimira said. She turned to the other person. "Shh don't yell."

"It hurt…" They muttered. He looked up. "Bruder…?" The mysterious person said. Lovino widened his eyes at the long white hair. That… was…

"Hm?" He peaked his head from over the bed. "...Gilen?!" And there was the third out of four Beilschmidts. The fourth was their sister, Monika.

He nodded. Vladimira decided to leave. Lovino decided to hide before Gilen—the dark wings, horns, and tails suggested that he was a demon— saw who he was. Two of Ludwig's brothers were worse than one. He scampered under the bed.

Gilbert quickly stood up, wings ruffling from confusion and Worry. "How?! Last time I saw yo-" Lovino thought about his own family. The only one still alive was 27-year-old Romeo. He'd been 10 when Lovino had died. Gilbert's sister had been 6.

"Calm down! I don't know why or when! All I know is something happened to me and I died!" He stopped and took a breath. "You must be surprised that I'm talking, huh?" Lovino didn't know about Gilbert, but he was. Gilen was mute while alive.

"Very fucking surprised," Gilbert yelled back.

He smiled slightly "I missed you bruder..."

"Fuck..." Lovino whispered. "Of course I have to deal with this potato on top of the cute potato..." He blushed when the word "cute" slipped out.

Gilbert started sobbing. "You asshole." He hugged his brother.

I didn't think I would die," he mumbled, trying to comfort his twin.

"Of course you would you die! Humans die, Gilen!"

"Ja, I know that! But please don't cry though. You are too awesome for that."

Gilbert looked around. "Lovi?" Lovino stayed hidden. "Where'd ya go..?" Lovino bit his lip, trying to keep his mouth shut. Gilbert screamed out, "LOVI!" He was staring right at him.

Lovino gasped. "No..." Gilbert grabbed his head and tried to pull him out. Lovino's tail tangled around the legs of the bed.

"Why are you hiding from me?!"

Lovino crawled out, terrified of Gilen's reaction. Gilen stared at him, the look in his eyes said enough. Gilbert laughed, still obviously not sensing the mood yet. Thank Satan.

After a few minutes, it became obvious that Gilen didn't seem to want to say anything about it, so Lovino calmed down. He kissed Gilbert. Gilbert happily kissed back.

Lovino walked out to go make pasta. He boiled the water, leaving the brother's to catch up. He worried about what was going on in there without him in there. There was a reason he had never given Gilbert his last name. He realized that his curl was too recognizable. He reached up to the horns in that half-hid it.

Lovino walked back in with the pasta a while later. He heard, "He's not dead. He can't be" from Gilbert.

"I said think what you want." Gilen answered.

Lovino dropped the pasta when he heard Gilbert's words. He remembered Gilbert at Ludwig's murder trial, crying his eyes out. So it appeared that Gilbert couldn't remember anything from then. Maybe he could still...

Gilbert looked over at Lovi, tearing up. His face hardened and he walked out without saying another word. Lovino looked at the door. He glared at Gilen. "You bastard!"

Gilen just stepped out of the room. "I was only saying the truth!" He muttered. Lovino burst into tears and laid against the door.

* * *

A while later, Lovino went to find Gilbert, panicking. He would never be able to get out of Hell on his own. Lovino wondered into a random room, seeing Gilbert knocked out with three demons over him about to kill him. He hit them with tomatoes he had in his pocket. "Bastards." He knocked them all out. Damn was he lucky. Next time he might not be, though. He dragged Gilbert's body back to his house. He was such an idiot. He dumped water on Gilbert's head.

Gilbert woke up with a start. He glared at Lovino.

Lovino sighed. "Why would you leave like that when you are fucking are literally in hell you fucknut potato bastard!"

"Don't speak to me like you are any bit innocent. You killed mein bruder!"

Lovino winced. "I..." Gilbert stood up and wiped water from his face. Lovino moved back, scared. Gilbert just moved to leave again.

"You idiot bastard! How the fuck are you supposed to get back to heaven from here!"

I'll find a fucking way. Ask someone. Most likely another demon. At least I don't have to put trust in them." That blow hurt Lovino.

Lovino cried out. "You're going to get yourself killed, you son of a bitch. You don't have to see me ever again! You can attempt to kill me for all I care! I won't even fight back, dammit! But just let me help you out of here, you stupid, stubborn bastard! Gilbert didn't stop. Lovino didn't blame him for being mad, but he needed to protect the bastard. He followed him out.

Vladimira caught Gilbert in the kitchen, apparently sick of the yelling. She stopped him with the sheath of a sword she kept. The sword was inside it still. "You listen and you listen fucking good."

"Can you move," Gilbert replied, annoyed.

"No, you listen here you dickhead." She growled.

"How did I turn into the bad guy?!" Gilbert yelled at her. Lovino winced. He wasn't.

"My brother may be a dickhead, yes. But you have no fucking right doing that to him!" She pushed harder, her flames growing bigger."

"I don't think you'll be allowed back up there when you go back..." Matthew stepped towards the two. Lovino jumped. He had forgotten that Matthew was even there.

"Oh sure! I am just supposed to forgive him for killing Mein bruder!?" _No,_ Lovino thought. I'm the bastard…

"Heck no! But you could at least give him a chance!" She then looked at Matthew. "He's right!"

"You'll just Fall like me."

"And it's not fucking pretty." Vladimira continued.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "A chance? That's fucking crazy."

Lovino entered the room all the way. "Please stop yelling at Gilbert, Vladimira. He was right to be made. I'm the only one in the wrong. But Mattie's right. You can't go back there. I doubt you could even get out of here without getting yourself killed."

Vladimira pushed him up the wall. "No he needs a good talking too Lovi."

Matthew flared out his horrible wings for a second "Look at what happens when you fall. I fell for a silly reason, because I was in love."

Gilbert's eyes turned a different color. An orange that almost look like fire. His wings also changed to look like they were on fire. "I should have known better than to trust a filthy demon."

Lovino burst into tears. Vladimira let go of him and unsheathed her sword. "You..." Gilbert easily used his fire-like wings to push her back. She gasped and held her stomach. The group could hear the sizzling of her skin. She whimpered and clutched it tighter. Matthew ran to her.

Lovino looked at Gilbert. "What the fuck did you to her?" He said nothing and flew off. Lovino went to fallow him, but Vladimira grabbed his ankle, still burnt. "No…" She sad weakly.

Matthew sighed, "he's going to make it even more painful if he falls..." Lovino looked at him, resigned.

Lovino looked at Matthew, resigned. "I'm so stupid."

"He should know that he won't be allowed back..." Matthew said, frowning.

Lovino walked over to Matthew. "Can't we do something?"

"Catch him." The boy said as if it was obvious. Well, that didn't help much. He turned to Vladimira.

She slid down the wall. "I'll wait here.." Lovino said and flew up to find Gilbert. The moment he found him the bastard fell into some woods. Lovino could hear his screaming. He flew over and landed gracefully next to Gilbert. His arm looked like it was broken.

Lovino sat down next to him as he started to sit up with a grunt. "Are you okay?"

"Why the fuck are you here?" Gilbert snapped. "Leave!"

"I'm here because I love you."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. This is just another one of your tricks. You demons are all the same."

"I do."

Gilbert stumbled as he got up, clutching his arm. "Leave me alone." Lovino didn't. "I said leave me alone!"

"And I'm not going to, bastard, so let me fucking help!"

"So you can go behind my back and possibly kill me?"

"If I was going to do that, I would have done it when I was stalking you, dammit!"

"I don't care! Just leave!"

"I'm not going to!" Lovino grabbed his un-injured arm. Gilbert flinched and jerked his arm back.

"I have to help you, stupid."

"I do not want your help" He took a few steps backwards.

Lovino stood still. He sighed. "Gilbert, you idiot. I don't care if you don't believe me, but I do love you."

He shook his head. "You don't."

"I do."

"Demons are incapable of love."

That stung. "And how would you know that, shit stain? Are you a demon?"

"It's a known fact. One you have proven."

"I wasn't even a demon then. I was human."

"You could have told me. But you kept right on lying. Do your brothers know what you did?"

"Of course Flavio, Romeo, and Feli know _. Feli_ wouldn't talk to me, the son of a bitch. He still won't even know that I'm dead. I visited him in heaven, just like you bastard. I didn't even realize who you were until I learned your last name, but I was already in love with you. Mi dispiace, bastard."

"That does not change the fact you killed mein bruder!"

Lovino looked at him, tears sliding down his face. "Fine. Don't believe me. I wouldn't believe me if I was an angel either. The whole lot of arrogant bastards think that because they don't have to leave down here and we've all done that everyone here is heartless. I thought you were different. And by the way, I didn't want to tell you this, but Ludwig is a demon. I've tried to stay away from him for obvious reasons, but evidently he's not that innocent either, you bastard. But I get it. I'd hate me to in your position. I can't blame you, dammit." He started to walk away, only turning back when he heard Gilbert screaming. He turned around. Gilbert was on his knees, wingless.

Lovino turned around hearing the sob. "Gilbert?" He flew over.

"Leave. I never want to see you again" He didn't bother looking up.

"I don't care!" Lovino was freaking out. "What the hell just happened?"

"Just fucking leave!" Gilbert passed out immediately after saying it. Lovino picked him up and took him, again, back to literal Hell. He dropped him on his bed and went to find Matthew. He entered Vladimira's room. She was lying on Matthew's shoulder.

"Matthew! I need you!"

Matthew looked up, gently moving her head off of him. "What is it?"

"It's Gilbert!"

"I'm coming." he said and started walking towards Lovino. Lovino walked into his room and gestured to the bed.

He looked at the bed and Gilbert "What in the world..."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't exactly know."

Lovino sighed. "I was hoping you would..." He ran a hand through Gilbert's hair. This was his fault. If he had never killed Ludwig, then none of them would be in this situation in the first place. Well, Lovino might have gone to Hell anyway. If he could kill his own brother's boyfriend, he could kill anyone. The notion terrified him.

"Do you want me to try to wake him up?"

He put a hand on Gilbert. At Lovino's confused look he explained. "I can still make myself ice-cold even though I fell." Apparently, all the angels have freaky powers. Lovino wondered what Flavio and Feli's were. Romeo was still alive, as far as he knew.

Gilbert cried out in pain.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Gilbert, what is the most pain?"

Matthew set a cold hand on the broken arm, being very careful. "He must have been turned human, I don't think he can hear me…" Gilbert shivered.

He nodded "That is very true." He took his hand away and backed up.

Lovino slapped him. "Gilbert can you fucking hear me?" Gilbert whimpered. "Gil?"

"Matthew, do something!" He clung to the angel's shirt.

"I don't know what to do! I've only treated angels!" Lovino cried into Matthew's shirt. "I'm sorry." Matthew muttered, rubbing the demon's lower back, avoiding the wings. Gilbert started to sweat. Lovino looked at him. He moved away from Matthew and sat down next to Gilbert. Lovino leaned down and kissed Gilbert's lips. There! That should wake the bastard.

Vladimira walked into the room and walked tiredly over to Lovino. "What happened to the potato prick face?"

"Why didn't it work, Matthew?" He looked at his sister. She had been around him too long.

"I don't know."

Vladimira sighed. "Fucking hell, you guys are idiots. He's a human he can't see or fucking hear us!"

Matthew sighed. "This is the first time I can't help anyone." Lovino knew what he had to do. He kissed Gilbert's head and walked out as he left he heard Matthew mutter. "This is the first time I've heard of this…an angel turned human."

Lovino ran out of the house and headed down the street to the house that Ludwig lived in. He had seen him walking into but obviously he had never tried to knock or barge in. In fact, he tried to avoid the house as much as he could.

He knocked manically. "Oi! Potato bastard! Open up!" Ludwig opened, his hair perfect jelled down except for what was around the horns.

"What do you want?" He didn't sound too vengeful.

"It's Gilbert." Lovino replied, out of breath.

"Bruder?" His red eyes went wide. "Bring me to him." Lovino led Ludwig down the street and into his house. He entered the room where Gilbert was sleeping.

"Oh mein Gott…"

Vladimira leaned against the wall and glared at Ludwig, "Another potato prick?"

Lovino muttered in agreement, "And this one isn't even cute, dammit!"

"Calm down," Matthew whispered to Vladimira.

Lovino turned to Ludwig, panicked. "Please help him!" Ludwig said down and rested his hand close to Gilbert's head.

Lovino swore that if this worked that he would apologize to Ludwig about everything he's ever done to, said, or thought about him.

"Bruder?" Ludwig said. "Can you even hear me?"

Lovino looked at Ludwig. It was probably not the best time to ask, but he'd always wondered. "Potato Bastard? How did you even get into Hell anyway?" Ludwig shrugged, too busy trying to make up Gilbert to care.

"Luddy?" Gilbert said, hesitantly. Well, fuck. Did that mean that Lovino would have to apologize now? Oh well. This was Hell. He could break any promises and nothing would happen.

Vladimira called out, "Fine! You can stay here! I'm out! Fuck the potato pricks!" She left grumbling, slamming the door shut.

"Please… open your eyes." Ludwig said to Gilbert.

Gilbert opened them, only to slam them shut again. "Holy fuck, it stings!" Lovino leaned down and kissed Gilbert. The other two in the room looked at him like he was crazy.

Lovino blinked. "What? I just gave him something else to think about, dammit!"

Gilbert didn't seem to feel anything, maybe a slight touch on his lips. He was more focused on Ludwig. He pushed himself up using his other arm and reopened his eyes. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Ludwig frowned slightly.

"Where is here! I don't see you! Where is Gilen? Monika?"

Ludwig turned Gilbert's head in his direction. "Right here. Gilen is with me…dead. Monika is still alive and going to school."

"Dead? What? Ludwig I swear if you're doing drugs I'm going to ground you!" Lovino laughed.

"I'm not taking drugs, bruder!" Ludwig said. "I'm really dead!"

Gilbert furrowed his light eyebrows. "Am… I the one taking the drugs?"

Ludwig facepalmed. Lovino would have laughed at the potato's misery if he wasn't so worried about Gilbert. "Nein, bruder. You aren't."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Oh my fucking Satan! Shut up albino potato! Yes, you idiot! He's dead and I'm dead. We're all fucking dead!"

Gilbert jumped. "What the fuck was that."

"That was Lovino, I think."

"Lovino? Wasn't that the Italian kid who lived next door?"

"Si..." Lovino muttered, frowning. _And your boyfriend…_

"And why is he invisible?"

"He's dead too."

"Dead? Another one? Ludwig if this is payback for pansting you in front of the whole school you're going to be in so much trouble!"

"Don't talk about that! And it's not payback!"

"I want him to talk about it!" Lovino yelled.

"Nein!" Ludwig screamed. "We are not going to talk about me being pantsed in front of the whole school."

Lovino laughed. "That shit was funnier in person. The potato boxers were a nice touch. Classic, really."

"Shut up."

"Can you tell me why my arm hurts so much?" Gilbert groaned.

"You broke it bastard."

"What? Again?"

"Ja, again."

"Fuck." Ludwig smiled.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair walked in. "Lovino?"

"Flavia?" While this was going on, Matthew began messing around with his wings, letting them go icy and then normal, and back again.

"I need to talk to you!" Flavia said, her dark wings fluttering. Lovino sighed. He leaned down and kissed Gilbert's head before walking out to see what his cousin wanted.

"Guess what, cuz!"

"What?" Lovino wanted to be at Gilbert's bedside, not talking to his flamboyant cousin, the only family member who didn't hate him. Most likely because she couldn't remember anything half of the time.

"I have a chance to go to Heaven to be an angel." Normally, Lovino would be upset, his heart in his stomach, wondering if he was fated to be alone, estranged from those he loved as a human.

"Tell Feliciano and Flavio to go to hell when you get up there, will you? I think there's two spots here for backstabbers here."

Flavia frowned. "Why are you so mean to your brothers? I mean, come on! They didn't do anything to you!"

Lovino looked at her like she was crazy. "Funny. The last time I saw Feliciano the son of a bitch told me that I was a jackass and that he never wanted to see my ugly face again!"

Flavia frowned. "Oh. Well, you aren't the nicest person to be around, hun. By the way, how did you die?" She tilted her head to the side.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Execution by electrocution. Weren't you there?"

"Oh, right. I was there. I was the one trying to stop it." She rubbed the back of her neck and emitted a nervous chuckle.

"And you were the only person who visited me in prison."

"Well, of course!" She replied. "I love you. You are my favorite cousin!"

Lovino hugged her. "Can I go back to Gilbert now?"

"Who in the world is Gilbert? It sounds like a drug… are you doing drugs?"

Lovino facepalmed. "I forgot I never introduced you two. It doesn't matter now. He's human with amnesia, so he'll never love me."

"But you're so lovable!" She argued, pinching his cheeks. "I remember changing your diapers and how you would only go to sleep if I held you!"

Lovino's cheeks burned. "Shut up!" He looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Can I go back to my boyfriend now?" He whined.

"Si, you can." She giggled. Lovino walked back into his room and got on the bed, checking over Gilbert before shooing Matthew and a reluctant Ludwig out of the room, impatiently. He curled up against an unconscious Gilbert's chest, wishing that he could see him.

* * *

He fell asleep, only to be woken the next morning by Gilbert murmuring, "Who turned the air conditioner on?" Gilbert crinkled his nose.

Lovino shook him. "Gil?"

Gilbert looked straight at him and whined, "Lovi! Why ya got it so cold in here?" Lovino stayed silent, shocked. Gilbert cracked open one eye. "Lovi?"

Lovino leaned in closer. "What do you remember, bastard?"

"What are you talking about? Are you on some kind of drugs?"

"Enough about the drugs!" He leaned in and kissed him roughly, avoiding his broken arm. Gilbert seemed shocked at first but then kissed him back enthusiastically.

He pulled back. "Ti amo."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Lovino wasn't sure what had happened to make him not be able to see, but he didn't care. He kissed him again.

* * *

 **EXPLANATION:**

 **The angels with powers are the ones that are supposed to become archangels. Canada, an angel, fell in love with Nyo!Romania, a demon. That was the only rule that he broke. America, his older brother and archangel, didn't like that he fell in love with her and burned his wings and sent him to Earth, the punishment for breaking one rule.**

 **Gilbert broke several rules, the punishment for that being losing your wings entirely. His amnesia and inability to see or hear any of the demons was only temporary, still adjusting to being human. For the first few years his memory will come and go.**

 **I hope that makes sense….**


End file.
